Oftentimes, a user of a computer implementing an operating system may have multiple windows open simultaneously. For example, a user may have a word processor window, a web browser window, and an email client window open simultaneously on the computer. One of the windows may be in focus while the other windows may be out of focus. The windows that are out of focus may include content which distracts the user from the window that is in focus. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for allowing the user to direct his/her attention to the window that is in focus may be desirable.
The term “in focus” may refer to a window in a graphical user interface that is currently selected to receive input. Typically, focus may be withdrawn from a window by selecting another element or window to focus, for example, by using a mouse. Focus can change when a cursor is moved to a component that is out of focus, and the component that is out of focus is selected via the cursor, to bring the component that is out of focus into focus. A window that is in focus may be presented in a foreground of a display, while other windows and components may be presented behind the window that is in focus or adjacent to the window that is in focus. A window that is in focus may be, for example, an active window. A window that is out of focus may be, for example, an inactive window.